Prison Adventure
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Family-friendly sequel to Bloodline. Asami's twins decide to break into Zaheer's prison with the help of Bolin's and Opal's daughter, and Varrick's and Zhu Li's daughter. Let the headaches ensue.


_A/N: Just another silly story that popped in my head. The silly, family-friendly sequel to Bloodline featuring the child of Bolin and Opal, Varrick and Zhu Li, and the twins of Asami and Zaheer._

* * *

Zaheer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat floating yet chained to the Earth as he prepared for his journey back to the spirit world. He focused his mind on the spiritual energy resonating through his prison. So quiet and peaceful. But not for long.

There was a small thumping sound coming from behind one of the walls. It made his eyebrow twitch but he decided to ignore it. Taking another deep breath, he tried to focus on the spiritual energy once again. The thumping sound grew louder and more irritating. He growled and concentrated all his mental power on the spiritual energy but he couldn't ignore that blasted thumping sound. His eyes snapped opened in time to see the wall on his left blasting open.

'_What in the world..' _His eyes widened when 4 children emerged from the hole and dust that hadn't yet settled. Two of them were girls, resembling some people he had seen before but couldn't quite put his finger on. The other two, the boys, were twins. The twins.

As they emerged from the hole, three of the children dropped to the ground coughing and gagging.

"My goodness, you could at least warn us before you rip one." One of the girls said.

The only one who was standing was one of the twins, who just smiled. "Sorry, I told mom not to feed me those beans." His attention turned to the man floating in the middle of the room. "Hey look! See, I told you there was a flying man!" He ran over to Zaheer as the three children picked themselves up and followed.

Zaheer was speechless. He was still wondering how 3 little kids could manage to break into his prison without any of the guards even noticing. As they all approached him, he could make out their details better.

"Allow me to introduce us. I'm Aalok. I'm 7 years old and heir to the Sato fortune. You can tell by how good looking I am. It runs in the family." Aalok was one of the twins, a splitting image of his mother. He had pompadour-style black hair and wore a pair of black slacks tucked into knee-high deep red boots. He had a black tangzhuang-style jacket. His eyes were a deep, dark grey color like his father's.

"And I'm sure you noticed my identical twin brother, Zavian. Not as good looking as me but close enough." Zavian was standing next to Aalok. He had a similar outfit to his brother, but instead of black slacks and a black jacket, he wore them in brown. He had shaggy, black hair and sported the same colored eyes as his twin.

"I'm starting to think you're too stupid to realize we look exactly the same." Zavian said.

Aalok ignored him. "And this one is Meiying. She's 6 and a fantastic metal bender and great-grandchild of the famous Toph Beifong." He said while putting his hand on the shoulder of the girl next to him. She took after her father, Bolin, when it came to facial features although she had Opal's eyes and nose. She had long hair that she wore in a low braided ponytail with a headband. She wore brown flats, green pants and a matching green, short-sleeved tunic with a red flower on her right side and a brown slash tied in a bow across her waist. "One day Meiying will realize her love for me and we'll get married."

Aalok went to hug Meiying, who bent a wall of rock between them that pushed Aalok down. "As if. If you wanna marry something, go marry a tree."

Zavian shook his head and turned to the girl on his left. "And this is Sedna. Daughter of the world-renowned Iknik Blackstone Varrick. She just turned 6, she's almost a woman." Sedna was a small girl. Her face seemed emotionless most of the time, much like her mother's. She had her mother's chin, eyes, and cheeks but everything else about her face was her father's. She wore a light blue skirt, black stockings, black boots with a small heel, and a long-sleeved light blue shirt tucked into her skirt with white fur trimmings along the ends of the sleeves. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a blue gemstone pendant. She had her brown hair done in a neat bun. "Don't be mad if she doesn't talk to you, she's pretty shy."

"I'm not shy." Sedna quickly responded in a dull voice.

"Legend has it, she only has two emotions; Anger and none."

Sedna quickly jabbed Zavian in the stomach, forcing him to hunch over in pain. "And there's the anger."

Zaheer looked from child to child, still trying to wrap his head around how they got in and why they bothered to break into a prison. "Where are you parents?" He asked. "You shouldn't be here."

"Mom and Uncle Varrick had some meeting to go to. Mama Korra's been gone a couple of months in the Northern Water Tribe, so mom and Uncle Varrick let Bolin babysit us. He ended up falling asleep with the baby so we snuck off." Aalok spoke as he dusted himself off.

"We heard Mama Korra once talking about a man who could fly. Meiying and Sedna didn't believe it was true but Aalok and I knew it was true, so now we're here and you can teach us how to fly too." Zavian smiled.

Zaheer stared at the 4 children with the twins grinning at him. This was all just a game to them, breaking into the prison of one of the most dangerous criminals in the world without a care. They weren't suppose to be there. With lightning fast speed, he flew towards the children with the meanest look on his face. The two girls backed away and fell over from fear as he suddenly appeared in front of them with only the chains keeping him from them, but the boys didn't flinch, much to his surprise. Instead, they quickly climbed on his back with Aalok grabbing a handful of his hair. Zaheer's eye twitched. Not many things in life forced him to break his calm demeanor, but this was one of the few things.

"Giddy up!" Aalok commanded.

"Yeah!" His brother yelled.

Meiying quickly stood up. "Are you two mad?! Get off of him before he tears you to shreds!"

"He's harmless. Besides, you can always control his chains and Sedna can bloodbend him if needed. Hey, how fast do you think you can fly?" Zavian asked.

"I'm not a blood bender." Sedna said quietly but firmly.

"Get off of me." Zaheer growled.

"Only if you teach us how to fly." The twins said in unison.

"It's not something I can teach, you have to do it on your own."

"Boo, you're just saying that 'cause you're too lazy to teach us." Aalok said as he and his brother jumped off the prisoner.

"I'm saying it because it's true. Not only that, you need to be air benders to do it. So get out of here before your parents start worrying." Zaheer turned to walk away from the children.

"But we are air benders and we're good too!" Zavian exclaimed.

"Yeah, watch!"

Aalok and Zavian readied their stances, then formed a ball in each of their hands. Once the ball was spinning, they released it. As it left their hands, it grew bigger and more powerful. Zaheer didn't have time to react as the blast sent him hurdling towards the other side of the prison and broke him from his metal chains. He slammed front first into the wall and was knocked out cold with an Earth shattering boom echoing through the prison.

"You guys did it now. You're going to be arrested for assault and freeing a dangerous, deranged criminal." Meiying said. Sedna nodded.

"Well Zavian did it!"

"No I didn't, it was your blast that broke the chains!"

"You're always blaming things on me!"

"You started it!"

Aalok tackled Zavian to the ground and the two began to wrestle.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the fighting twins. "You guys know the guards are coming, right?" Meiying interrupted.

The brothers immediately stopped fighting and stood. "Okay, um, Meiying and Zavian, take care of the guards while Sedna and I make sure Mr. Grumpy Pants is alright."

They broke off into pairs with the young earth bender and air bender standing near the door as they heard chains rattling from the door slowly opening. They stood on either side of the door and waited for the door to fully open.

Two guards ran in and quickly looked over to see Zaheer knocked out and two kids huddled near him. They failed to see the other two children behind them.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here? Step away from the-"

A blast of air knocked the guards into the wall near where the kids had made their entrance. Chunks of Earth slammed into their heads before they hit the floor, effectively knocking them unconscious.

"Should we tie them up?" Zavian asked.

"Nah, they're gonna be out for a while." Meiying put her fists up to start closing the door. The twin rushed over to his brother and Sedna.

"Is he alright?"

"Heart rate's steady. Breathing is normal. Temperature's fine. No signs of swelling in the brain and pupils aren't dilated." Sedna said after looking him over.

"Good. Those things are good right?" Aalok was starting to panic. He didn't want to go to jail for murder too.

"Yes, they're good."

"Excellent. Now go find some water and heal him."

"I'm not a healer." She sighed.

"This is no time for logic. Go find water. Meiying, get over here, I need you to metal bend his restraints so when he wakes up, he won't get away. He's not getting out of teaching us that easily."

While Sedna went to retrieve water, the rest dragged Zaheer back to the circle where he was originally restrained. It took them a while to get him over there since he was much heavier than the kids. Meiying quickly bent the metal back in place, then gave a test tug to make sure the chains were secured.

"Man, old people are heavy." Zavian stretched his arms. "Where's Sedna with that water?"

"I'm here. I had to go to the river to get it." Sedna emerged from the hole they had previously used to enter the prison with water she was bending around in the air.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Sedna to heal him." Zavian commented.

"I'm not a healer." Sedna approached the passed out air bender before dropping the water onto his head. Zaheer's eyes snapped opened as he began to cough.

'_My head….What a nightmare.' _He quickly noticed that he was still surrounded by four children and groaned before sitting up.

"What an excellent healer you are." Aalok complimented.

"I'm not a healer." She said quietly.

"So, mister, let's make a deal. What do we have to get or do in order for you to teach us how to fly?" Zavian jumped in Zaheer's lap.

"Daddy once said that men in prisons value bikini magazines." Meiying said.

"We can get you bikini magazines, lots of them. I bet Meiying's dad has loads of them!" Aalok took it upon himself to jump on Zaheer's shoulders.

"I don't want bikini magazines." Zaheer sighed.

"What about Nuktuk magazines? Sedna has a bunch of them under her mattress at home." Aalok started poking his head.

Sedna started turning red from embarrassment, then became hot with anger. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU LITTLE IDIOTIC BUMBLEWEED."

No one dared move while Sedna glared daggers at the young air bender.

"Uh…I uh…."

Sedna lunged at Aalok with surprising accuracy and knocked him off of Zaheer. She started throwing punches at him but he blasted her off him and started running from her.

"She's going to kill your brother."

"Probably. So, if you don't want bikini magazines, what do you want?" Zavian asked as he rolled off of Zaheer's lap.

"You want to know what I really want?" Zaheer closed his eyes. "I want the world to fall into utter chaos. I want the world leaders to fall so the people may rise up. I want the world to burn in the flames of havoc and mayhem and from those ashes shall rise a world of true balance and freedom. Yes, that is what I want."

There was an awkward silence, aside from Aalok yelling at Sedna to leave him alone. Zavian blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around what the man was talking about. "I can make Aalok fart on people. That always brings chaos and mayhem."

"What are you doing in a secluded prison anyway?" Zavian asked while Meiying quickly bent up two blocks of Earth in the path of Aalok and Sedna so they'd end up running into it and being knocked down. "You'd have to be a menace and danger to not only the local population but the general state of the world to end up here."

"Your parents never told you who I am?"

"You're Zaheer, a very powerful air bender. And you were bald." Zavian said. "Mako said you were nuts, so I asked him what kind of nuts and he said the rancid kind."

"You killed Earth Queen Hou-Ting, leaving the Earth Kingdom in a state of disorganization and vulnerability of which The Great Uniter and Dictator Kuvira took advantage and started a war with Republic City. You were also charged with attempted murder against chief Tonraq, Avatar Korra, assault and attempted murder of numerous air nomads, car theft, kidnapping, conspiring with accomplices in a pattern of corrupt activities, and destruction of public property. You got a life term sentence, however since they felt you would be a danger to other prisoners, they had you sent to this specialty underground prison."

Zavian stared at Meiying, who started blushing. "Aunt Zhu Li had his case on file and I read it."

"Nerd."

The earth bender punched the young air bender in the arm. "Can you please teach them how to fly so we can get out of here, since for some reason they refuse to wear the wing suits all the other air benders wear."

"Those things are ugly and they keep giving me a wedgie." Aalok finally recovered from him fall and came over to the group on a spinning air ball. "Come on, at least tell us how you did it." He begged as he floated down in a sitting position.

"Fine. If it'll get you out of here. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Listen to the sound of my voice." Zaheer took a deep breath.

"I'd rather listen to the sound of Meiying's voice." Aalok snickered.

"Shut up, you buttface."

"Hey, I'll have you know that this face is 100% gorgeous and 0% buttface ugly."

"Wait 'til you get older and your ugliness starts kicking in."

"Won't happen. I got too many beauty traits from my mother."

"Dumb nuts, you don't even know who your father is. What if he has ugly traits."

"Doesn't matter, my mom's beauty automatically cancels out any ugliness. On our wedding day, you can expect this to be the face of your husband."

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Zavian said. "Meiying, go make sure Sedna isn't dead."

Meiying mumbled to herself as she got up. "Bossy little twerps."

"Are you two done?" Zaheer said, not opening his eyes.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

The twins took a deep breath.

"Clear your minds. Feel your chakras and let them flow through you like a river. In order to completely clear your chakras, you must let go of your Earthly tethers."

"Um, what are 'Earthly tethers'? Are they a type of food because they sound delicious." Aalok licked his lips as his stomach grumbled.

"Earthly tethers are things that hold you back in life. Material possessions, doubts, fears, regrets, loved ones. You must learn to let them all go if you wish to fly."

"I let go my Earthly tethers everyday." Aalok grinned.

"I don't think farting counts as Earthly tethers." Zavian said.

"But I love them dearly."

There was sudden rustling of chains coming from the door.

"Uh oh." The twins said.

Meiying gulped as she sat Sedna up who was starting to come to. They watched in terror as the door came up.

"We gotta get out of here, those are our parents." Meiying said. "Come on Sedna. Get up."

"But my head hurts."

"Sedna? Sedna! Open this door faster!" The sound of an irritated and worried Zhu Li came from the door.

"I'm trying, lady. These doors are heavy, if you haven't noticed." A male voice said.

"Well it's been nice speaking to you." Aalok said.

"But we gotta go." Zavian finished.

They attempted to run but Zaheer grabbed the back of their collars.

"Hey, let us go!"Zavian cried

"Meiying, my love, save yourself! Wait, better yet, save us!" Aalok said dramatically.

The door finally opened and out stepped Asami, Bolin, who was carrying a young sleeping infant on his back, Zhu Li, and a metal bending prison guard.

"See, I told you they were fine. They're just with a deranged criminal who tried to kill a lot of people..You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking." Bolin said.

"Sedna! Sedna, honey! Move!" Zhu Li pushed Asami and the guard out of the way as she ran to her daughter who was starting to stand up. Sedna found herself suddenly squeezed painfully by her mother. "I was so worried."

Bolin walked over to Meiying, who had held her head down to avoid her father's gaze. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Well this explanation should be fun."

Meiying gulped.

Asami motioned for her sons to come to her. They had defeated looks on their face when they reached her. "What on Earth were you thinking running off and breaking into a prison?" Their mother started scolding.

"Yeah, you had us worried sick. How'd you even get in here?" Bolin asked.

The twins started to fake sob. "Oh mother, it was horrible. Meiying and Sedna forced us to come here. Meiying told us if we didn't come, she'd force us to look at Sedna's Nuktuk magazines she has hiding underneath her mattress." Aalok sobbed.

"What?!" Meiying yelled while Sedna was busy turning red with anger again.

Sedna growled and tried to go after Aalok again, but Zhu Li kept her in her arms. "Not now sweetie, you can get revenge later."

"I want the truth. Now." Asami said firmly.

"Okay, we just wanted to see if there was really a flying man and we wanted him to teach us how to fly." Zavian sighed.

"And you guys knocked out two of the guards." Bolin looked over the unconscious men. "That was very wrong of you. Impressive, but very wrong."

"Well, we accidentally knocked out Zaheer and then we heard the guards coming and Sedna used her crazy blood bending on them." Aalok seemed to have a habit of lying .

"I'm not a blood bender." Sedna replied.

Bolin closed the hole the kids left in the wall where they came from. "You can explain everything when we get back. Let's go."

Everyone followed, including the guard, followed Bolin out of the prison except for Asami. She approached Zaheer with a smile on her face.

"When I said I wanted chaos in the world, I did not mean that kind of chaos."

She chuckled. "They are a handful sometimes. Sweet, but a handful."

"You didn't tell me they were air benders."

"I'm sorry, I thought Korra told you. Tenzin's been trying to train them but they have a habit of destroying things and knocking people unconscious. We decided to let Korra train them when she gets finished with her business in the Northern Tribe."

"I see."

"I better go. I'll be in contact."

Zaheer watched her leave. "Asami?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"They're good kids."

"Don't I know it."


End file.
